Entre locos
by SSBN -Srta. Sophie Brief Nara
Summary: Hanji y Levi, entre toda la presión que tienen en sus hombros, luego de la caída de gran porcentaje de la legión de reconocimiento, descubren que dentro de tanta oscuridad, los rayos de sol pueden colarse.
1. CAPITULO I

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

Shingeki no Kyojin es del amado y alabado Hajime Isayama :3

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Para:

Bri, IsaSil y Gris

Las amo :3

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 **Entre locos**

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO I**

Luego de la batalla de Shigansina, los que quedaron de la legión de exploración volvieron a la vida "normal". Eren y Mikasa fueron castigados por la falta de respeto al capitán Levi, Armin participó en algunos experimentos por parte de la —ahora comandante— Hanji Zoe; Sasha se recuperaba, Connie la cuidaba; Jean ayudaba a todos cuanto podía.

Nada era igual, pero se supieron adaptar al gran cambio. Pero, uno los cambios fue percibido por Hanji por parte de Levi. Y a decir verdad, la estaba hostigando.

Hanji era muy distraída, por lo que no notaba que Moblit le había protegido todo ese tiempo más de lo que ella creía. Y ahora que tenía a Levi pisándole los talones, se dio cuenta de su realidad. Pero le molestaba, y sí que lo hacía. Ella se consideraba una mujer independiente, pero Levi y sus acciones le contradecían.

Hasta que explotó.

— ¡Ya lo sé, Levi!

Levi ni se inmutó ante el bramido infantil de la comandante. La miró con su faz interpérrita . Acercó su dedo índice a la mejilla de Hanji —justo bajo su parche— y le mostró su dedo manchado de rojo adelfa. —No lo sabes. No lo has hecho.

—¿Y qué?— preguntó fastidiada.— No tuve tiempo, necesito hacer muuuucho. Y si sigues aquí, no podré hacer ni la mitad, Levi.

—Hanji, no tienes porqué alterarte porque te digo que cambies el maldito parche.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Pero también estaba el otro asunto de "Hanji", ya hora misma quería una explicación.

Soltó una bocanada de aire. Apoyó sus brazos en el escritorio. Y se puso seria.

—Levi. — pronunció su nombre.— ¿Por qué ahora me llamas "Hanji", no era ¿lentes de mierda?, ¿es por mi nuevo cargo?

—No seas ridícula.

—Somos amigos. — le dijo hanji tratando de descifrar la mirada de su compañero. Y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que Levi gustaba, pero nunca lo decía. — No tienes que hablarme con "tanta" formalidad.

—No sabía que los amigos tenían sexo. — soltó impávido Levi. Lo cual produjo que todo el rostro de Hanji tornara rojo. Y le quitara el habla.

Una sonrisa llena de mofa se dibujó en el rostro del capitán.

Luego de un rato, Hanji recuperó la habilidad de emitir palabra.

—No tienes porqué decir cosas tan vergonzosas. —se quejó infantilmente , frunciendo el ceño.

Levi se dispuso a irse.

—Y hace tiempo...— escuchó decir a Hanji, pero no terminó la frase.

— Somos amigos. — dijo el capitán, dándole la espalda, en respuesta a lo que quería Hanji. La verdad es que estaba dolido, pero no se lo diría.

—Levi, sabes que es una broma.

Levi regresó en sus pasos y se acercó bruscamente a Hanji, a un centímetro de ella.

—Oi, ¿qué tipo de estúpida broma es esa? — la provocó.

Hanji atrapó los labios de él como respuesta.

* * *

 ** _¿Continuará?_**

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

Sofi, ¿por qué no haces longfic? :v ahí tienen el longfic xD

Prometo actualizar, es corto :3


	2. CAPÍTULO II

**Disclaimer** : Hajime isayama es dueño de este grandioso anime. Yo solo quiero expresarme.

* * *

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 _Dedicado al grupito de fangirls del Spa shingekero_

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐஐஐஐஐஐ**

 **.**

 **Entre locos**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Como mamá y papá**

* * *

 **1**.

La risa desenfrenada de Hanji lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Puedes dejar de reír así, lentes de mierda?— Levi tenía la mirada fija en el techo. Como siempre, no había dormido más que dos horas. Si estaba ahí en la cama, era por ella.

Hanji se tomó un poco de tiempo para calmarse, y luego ladeó hacia él para mirarlo sin perderse ningún detalle de su rostro.

— ¡Lo dijiste!— esbozó una sonrisa complacida. Necesitaba que Levi la tratase igual que siempre, o creía que perdería la cordura más de lo que ya la había perdido.

Ella sabía que no era la única que sufría por los últimos acontecimientos. Incluso sabía que Levi era el más afectado por la muerte de Erwin. Y ella, que quería tanto a Erwin y había perdido a todo su escuadrón… más el nuevo cargo sobre sus hombros, que no se sentía apta, pero jamás lo diría; la ponía en un estrés que le impedía cerrar los ojos para descansar. Sumándole que Levi y ella habían perdido su forma de tratarse desde la última tragedia. El asunto los había deprimido a ambos, pero eso jamás lo dirían, mucho menos Levi.

"Lentes de mierda"

Extrañaba aquellos apodos tan despectivos pronunciados por Levi.

Los necesitaba para sentir que todavía no estaba sola.

— ¡Tch!

Hanji comenzó a desperezarse, aquel día tenía que dar el discurso para los nuevos reclutas. Se alegró de, por fin, haber descansado después de tanto tiempo que no lo hacía. Las pesadillas no la acecharon al dormir con Levi, lo que la hacía preguntarse, qué tipo de magia era esa.

Antes de levantarse, dejando a Levi aún recostado, quiso decirle algo respecto a lo bien que había dormido con él.

—Lo extrañaba. Es como nuestro fetiche. — fue lo único que resbaló de sus labios, refiriéndose a los apodos que se ponían al dirigirse uno al otro. Pero no le dijo nada de que extrañaba al antiguo Levi, y que ahora tenía esperanza de que había regresado, para no dejarla sola.

— ¿Qué?

—¿No sabes qué es un fetiche?— preguntó extrañada y divertida.

Levi viró los ojos al comentario de su compañera.

—Cállate. — y no esperó a que Hanji reprochara por callarla de manera tan tosca, porque él mismo se encargó de sellar su boca tomando sus labios entre los suyos. Se notaba —incluso— en ese beso, lo mucho que la extrañaba: ella, toda ella, incluyendo sus besos. Atrapó los labios de ella de manera apasionada.

Al separarse, se miraron por largos segundos, sin decirse nada. Levi se alejó de ella y encaminó sus pasos hasta la salida. Ella lo miraba en silencio en el proceso.

Ambos quedaron con el recuerdo de la noche.

—Así que... amigos...— fue lo último que dijo, antes de salir por la misma puerta que había entrado para encararla por su descuido, y hacerle el amor como hace mucho tiempo lo hacían.

Hanji parpadeó dos veces. Si era sincera con ella, no le importaba tener una relación más que amistad con Levi. Lo que sí estaba segura de querer, era tenerlo cerca de ella, siendo o no algo más que amigos.

¿Pero ayer, por qué le afirmó que no solo eran amigos? No se entendía a ella, y mucho menos podía entender a Levi.

Al final, decidió restarle importancia a ser amigos o una pareja. Estaba feliz, Levi sería el mismo con ella.

También esperaba que no siguiera con su sobre protección. Se le hacía agotador. Jamás sintió incomodidad cuando Moblit la cuidaba, pero con Levi se sentía tan minimizada, y ella odiaba sentirse así.

 **2**.

Jean revisaba por última vez todo el papeleo que tenía en frente. De manera minuciosa terminaba de leer y dibujar el último que tenía en sus manos, hasta que el sonido sordo de la puerta, cerrándose con brusquedad, le hizo perder la concentración. Se trataba de Hanji.

—Llego tarde. — fue lo que dijo la comandante antes de desparramarse en su escritorio.

—Líder Hanji...

Hanji en respuesta al saludo nervioso de Jean, ahogó un bostezo con una mano.

— ¿Qué hora es?— preguntó con voz adormilada e infantil.

Jean se sorprendió del estado de ella. Y miró el reloj que tenía en su escritorio.

—Mmm...Ya es hora del almuerzo.

— ¡¿Qué?! — pegó el grito al cielo. No podía creer que era tan tarde. Acinó en sus brazos todos los papeles que Jean revisaba hasta ese momento, y salió de aquel lugar como alma que persigue el diablo. Jean se quedó petrificado, y no reaccionó hasta unos segundos después.

A la entrada de la Luna, todos los cadetes de la tropa 105 estaban en filas para decidir a qué grupo pertenecerían.

Levi que se encontraba oculto del escenario, esperaba impaciente a la responsable de la charla de iniciación. Jean se sentía nervioso a las miradas inquisidoras que Levi le dirigia a momentos.

— ¿Dónde se habrá metido?— preguntó el capitán, hacia nadie en particular, con molestia en su voz. Jean no supo responderle, y como si fuera invocada, Hanji apareció agitada ante ellos.

— ¿Dónde estabas?— preguntó Levi enfadado. Hanji le dirigió una mirada de reproche, la cual no pasó inadvertida para el capitán.

La comandante se dispuso a dar la charla de bienvenida. Esa vez acogieron a solo diez soldados, aunque era un número alto para sorpresa de todos.

Después de terminar la ceremonia, Levi quiso encararla, así que la siguió. A poca distancia la alcanzó.

—Tengo mucho que hacer. —fue la respuesta molesta que le dio cuando él estaba a punto de preguntarle si le ocurría algo.

—Ya.

Y regresó en sus pasos furiosos. Él se había encargado que Hanji descansara lo que merecía, pero no tomó en cuenta que se había pasado de la raya. Eso le molestó. Que le diera justo en su orgullo aquel error. Tenía en mente su decisión: no molestar a Hanji durante unos días o un mes.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan pendiente de ella? ¿qué le sucedía al buscarla tanto? Le molestaba depender de alguien. Pensando a mil por hora, no se dio cuenta que a poca distancia de su caminar, Hanji pronunciaba su nombre en forma cantarina e infantil. Se dio cuenta cuando ella por poco lo tumba al suelo con lanzarse a su espalda. Se la sacó de encima.

— ¡Joder! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Hanji comenzó a reír nerviosa como si Levi hubiera contado un buen chiste.

Definitivamente, ambos estaban más extraños que nunca. Hanji no supo, después de que Levi le respondiera con un simple "ya", el porqué, pero no quiso tener el recuerdo de Levi realmente molesto toda esa noche.

— ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?— preguntó él, aún más irritable.

Hanji se puso seria con brusquedad.

—Tengo la misma pregunta.

Y el rictus de Levi se relajó ante la última frase pronunciada por ella. Era lo que se preguntaba él.

No respondió nada.

Y ella tampoco.

—Quiero que me dictes algunos informes, debo copiarlos tal cual. — no le pidió, le ordenó; pero de manera afable y con una sonrisa mal pintada en sus labios. Levi en respuesta se encaminó a donde se encontraba el lugar de trabajo de Hanji, el mismo que le servía de habitación, y el mismo donde un día anterior habían tenido sexo.

Lo de los informes era verdad, pero Levi terminó por ofrecerse a él copiarlos, con ayuda del dictado de Hanji. La voz de la comandante era fuerte y admirable, no estaba alterada por las tantas emociones fuertes que sentía en un solo día, y era uniforme. No lo dijo, pero le gustaba escucharla.

Luego de varias horas, Hanji acinó los informes reales a un lado, y las copias en otro. Se lanzó a su propia cama, e invitó a Levi a echarse a su lado. Levi lo hizo, pero no cerró los ojos, y tampoco ella.

Hanji sacó todo un botiquín de su cómoda, y se la extendió a Levi. Él supo que hacer. Con delicadeza, le quitó el parche en su ojo derecho, y comenzó a tratar la herida.

 **3**.

— Cuando pienso en cómo sería mi vida si no me hubiera unido a la Legión de reconocimiento, pienso que hubiera sido aburrida. — comentó ella, evitando hacer gestos de dolor, sin éxito.

—Si te duele, dime.

Hanji, afirmó con la cabeza, y esbozó una sonrisa que Levi no notó por estar concentrado en el ojo de la comandante.

—Erwin era como un hermano mayor. —agregó con voz queda. Y pasó un mechón tras su oreja. — Uno muy consentidor...Él me hizo jefa del centro de investigación de titanes, sabiendo mi afición. Y él, fue el primero en decirme que yo era muy importante para la humanidad...— Una lágrima resbaló desde el ojo lastimado, hasta precipitarse por su mandíbula. No fue ignorada por Levi, pues la limpió con cariño.

Luego de terminar con la herida de Hanji, se sentó cabizbajo en la cama.

—También yo.

Hanji curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa triste.

—Lo sé.

Lo único que se escuchó después, fue el aullido de algún lobo cantándole triste a la luna; las ramas de un árbol arañando las paredes, y el sonido de otros animales más pequeños. Incluso se escuchaba el latido de ambos corazones en luto.

De sus corazones.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —rompiendo el silencio, Hanji le preguntó. — Esa noche en la que entré a tu habitación.— y soltó un risotada que ahogó con la tristeza que en ese momento sentía invadirle. Para ese momento, Levi se encontraba acostado dándole la espalda, que estaba desnuda. Hanji pasaba sus dedos largos y finos por el cabello de él, en suaves movimientos.

Levi no le respondió, pero ella sabía que estaba escuchándola.

—Casi me matas. Lo hubieras hecho con más fuerzas.

Levi para su lado, teniéndola a su espalda, sonrió.

—Habías pasado casi cinco meses encerrado en esa habitación...

Ambos recordaron la escena de hace años atrás.

 _Levi había perdido a sus dos hermanos: Isabel y Farlan. Como era esperable, se encerró en su habitación. Incluso Erwin, lo entendió, y no lo molestó todo ese tiempo._

 _No supo cuántos días estuvo en ella, porque había perdido la noción del tiempo. La imágenes abrumadoras de la bestia, devorando a sangre fría a Isabel y Farlan no lo dejaban en paz. Ver a Isabel pidiéndole ayuda._

 _Aquel día de maldita lluvia._

 _Él dormía cuatro y hasta cinco horas normalmente, pero en ese tiempo llegó a lo mucho a tres horas. Sus horas de sueño invadidas con pesadillas._

 _Estaba enloqueciendo._

 _Y las lágrimas ya no salían de él. Sintió que aquel día que los perdió, todas se habían acabado._

 _Tres golpes consecutivos se escucharon en su puerta. Trato de abrir los labios para pronunciar palabra, pero sintió que era incapaz. Tenía la garganta seca, por no mencionar que no había comido y no había bebido. Estaba maltrecho._

 _Pasó saliva, y sintió que esta le quemaba._

 _Y tres golpes más sonaron, más insistentes incluso._

 _Abrió sus labios, pero los sintió romperse. Estaban agrietados._

— _Vete._

 _Fue lo único que Levi pudo pronunciar en un gemido de perro herido. No quería ni siquiera ver a Erwin. No quería que nadie se interponga en su luto._

 _Abrió los ojos con desmesurada al ver que un agujero astilloso se abrió sin permiso y brusquedad en su puerta._

 _Se desgarró la comisura de los labios._

— _¡Oye!_

 _Mas no se paró. No pudo hacerlo._

 _Una mano entro por el agujero recién hecho, y sacó el seguro de la puerta. Levi se quedó —increíblemente— inmóvil, viendo como invadían su cuarto, su soledad. Como intentaban entrar —no solo en su habitación— sino dentro de él._

 _Ese día lo supo. Supo que aquella mujer, que entró a la habitación con una sonrisa de triunfo, no sería cualquier persona en su vida._

— _Lárgate._

 _Fue la tercera palabra que después de tanto logró emitir. Hanji sonrió más, y él se irritó. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella?_

— _Levi, ¿verdad?_

 _Trató de pararse para echar a patadas a aquella mujer insolente. Pero al mínimo movimiento, y se desplomó. Estaba tan débil, que no tenía idea._

 _La mujer se acercó a él, momento que aprovechó para lanzarse sobre ella, y tratar de ahorcarla, pero por sus fuerzas nimias, no lo logró, y se rindió cuando ella se escapó de sus manos._

 **4**.

Levi suspiró ofuscado por las heridas abiertas, que le dolían ¿y cómo no? Pero también, agradeció que en esos momentos tan paupérrimos, fuera la mujer que tenía a su atrás, la que lo sacara de esa lamentable situación.

No estaba seguro si Hanji ya dormía, pero quería decirle lo agradecido que estaba.

—Fuiste la...— pero no terminó la frase.

Hanji escuchó atenta, con los ojos cerrados, pero ninguna palabra más salió de los labios del capitán.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó interesada en un susurro.

—Cuatro ojos...

La castaña abrió ambas orbes. Enarcó una ceja mostrando su confusión.

— ¿Fuiste la cuatro ojos?— preguntó ella, tratando de no poner el ambiente más deprimente de lo que estaba.

—No. — ladeo su cabeza hacia ella, pero sin voltear todo su cuerpo. . — Fuiste la primera que me habló después de tanto tiempo.

Hanji se asombró a que él lo recordara. Esbozó una sonrisa triste aún.

—En realidad te busqué el primer día. — le corrigió— y el segundo y toda la primera semana; pero no me atreví a golpear tu puerta ¿extraño no?

—Hiciste bien, Tenía más fuerzas y te hubiera asesinado.

—Y estarías arrepentido de eso ¿eh?— se acercó a su espalda y hundió su rostro en él, haciendo que Levi sintiera un escalofrío ante aquel acto. Hanji en voz queda y triste, agregó. —

Luego de que pasara todo, tú parecías que me odiabas, Levi.

—Te odiaba.

Hanji se apegó más a su espalda en respuesta.

—Me parecía que no te importaba nadie, y solo te divertías con el asunto de los titanes. — Luego giró todo su cuerpo, quedando frente a ella. Mirándola sin perder detalle de su rostro, agregó—...estaba equivocado.

 **5**.

Era aún madrugada, pero habían decidido trabajar desde temprano. Hanji redactaba, y Levi revisaba si había algún error en todas las copias del día anterior.

Dos golpes secos los sacaron de su absorto . Hanji le hechó una mirada a Levi antes de indicar a Jean que pasara. Jean entró esperando encontrar solo a Hanji, y por eso se sorprendió al ver a Levi con ella.

"¿Debería pensar mal? ¡Claro que no!", pensó.

El más joven mordió su labio inferior antes de hablar.

—Lo...lo siento, no quise importunar nada. — se mordió la lengua por usar la palabra "importunar", que suena más a alguien interrumpiendo una escena vergonzosa.

Levi acinó los documentos en un extremo, y encaminó sus pasos hasta la salida, donde aún se encontraba Jean. Al pasar por su lado, lo miró con el rictus aburrido de siempre, pero Jean vio, por un segundo, enojo vivo en los ojos del capitán, y tragó saliva.

Ya al desaparecer Levi de sus ojos, los dirigió a Hanji que también lo miraba, pero de manera maternal.

—No, cariño, no has importunado nada. Igual nosotros...hablaremos más noche. — agregó lo último con esa mirada alocada que tenía a veces, o casi siempre.

"¿Más noche? ¿Debería pensar mal? No, no… ¡Son el comandante Hanji y el cabo Levi!"

"Pero… ¿Eso evita que tengan ese tipo de relación?"

—Y... ¿Qué te trae por aquí, a esta hora, Jean?— preguntó al notarlo callado.

Jean pareció recordar su existencia, y saludó con el puño en el corazón.

—Lo siento...Yo vine a comentarle...tiene que ver con Eren Jeager y Armin Arlert. — comentó trastabillando. Hanji tenía toda la atención y afirmó para que continuara. —Ellos han actuado muy raro estas semanas...ayer en la noche tuvieron una pelea, pero no solo verbal. Quise informar a esta hora, para no levantar sospechas.

— ¿Armin?— preguntó más para sí misma. Sabía que Eren es impulsivo, y dedujo que Eren era el que inició todo, pero aun así... ¿Eren golpeando a su mejor amigo? ¿Por el cual se rebeló ante sus superiores junto a Mikasa, para que sobreviva?

—Sí...Y Eren está más extraño de lo normal. — agregó Jean tímido.

Dedujo, ante las palabras de Jean, que se podía deber a la adolescencia. Eso dice Levi cada vez que Eren comenzaba a gritar o decir incoherencias.

—Y Armin, no pasa en cama en las noches.

Hanji se puso roja, color escarlata ante la última frase de Jean.

—Será que ¿Armin ya inició sus...—se emocionó ante la idea del despertar sexual del rubio. No veía pensando en esos temas al chico.

Jean se le adelantó, y negó efusivamente.

— ¡No, no! Estoy seguro que no es nada de eso. He notado que se interna en el bosque, pero jamás lo he seguido...

Hanji se dio cuenta de la tonta deducción, así que puso una mano en su barbilla y siguió pensando.

— ¿Le has preguntado la razón por la pelea?

Jean afirmó con la cabeza.

—Sí. No me ha querido decir nada. Supuse que como usted pasa más tiempo con él y Eren...tal vez lo hubiera notado.

—Ah...sí. Pero no he notado extraño a Arlert. Eren puede ser...Bueno, Jean, has hecho un gran trabajo al informarme de este suceso. Yo hablaré con Armin y Eren. — Jean miró a sus pies algo tímido. — Me da gusto que te preocupes por tus compañeros. — agregó.

A Jean se le subió el color a las mejillas ante la suposición de la líder y la corrigió.

—No me preocupan. Es solo que somos compañeros...y debemos estar...

—Ahora que recuerdo...— le interrumpió ella. —Levi me mencionó que tú y Eren peleaban.

—A pesar que lo provoque ahora, no logro que me responda. — le comentó pensativo, luego negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, mañana hablaré con Armin. Ya que mañana me toca una sesión con él.

Jean miró las puntas de sus zapatos, perdido en sus cavilaciones. Al reaccionar, pidió permiso para retirarse.

A los pocos minutos, Levi entró de nuevo a la habitación.

—Merece un castigo por su insolencia. — sentenció molesto.

—Me ha dicho algo curioso. — Comentó poniendo una especie de pistola en las manos del azabache. — Es nueva. Dice que puede alcanzar largas distancias. — comentó por el arma.

Levi la miró curioso.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— ¿Te imaginas a Armin peleando con Eren a golpes? Algo brutal.

Levi la miró con el ceño enmarcando sus ojos. Hanji adivinó que pensaba lo mismo que ella.

—Eso mismo pienso...

—No son críos para que estemos detrás de sus traseros. Que se maten a golpes... Después de todo pueden regenerarse ambos. — comentó iracundo, tomando un lazo que encontró en la mesa. Hanji lo miró inexpresiva, y le quitó de las manos el objeto, para que le tome atención.

—No hablo de eso...—Levi tiró del lazo para su lado, pero Hanji hizo fuerza para que no se lo quitara. —No seas tonto. A Eren lo he notado muy extraño.

Levi jaló del lazo con más fuerza, produciendo un sonido de carne quemada. Hanji gimió de dolor. Él la tomó la mano dañada, y se la acercó. En un susurro, a escasos centímetros del rostro de la castaña, le reprochó las palabras mencionadas antes por ella.

—Me estás ofendiendo por unos críos, apestosa, ¿acaso es tu instinto maternal que te hace estúpidamente blanda con ellos?

Hanji tomó —de manera rápida— con la otra mano el lazo, y lo jaló con brusquedad, haciendo que Levi emitiera un chasquido de dolor.

—No me importa lo que digas. Mañana me acompañaras después de todo con Arlert. Quiero que observes su comportamiento.

Levi dio con el botiquín, y se acercó a ella con un algodón y alcohol. Tomó la mano herida de ella, y esterilizó la fina linea roja, que el lazo le había hecho. Hanji hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir penetrar el líquido del alcohol en su herida.

— ¿Es una orden?— le preguntó Levi de manera inexpresiva, atento a curar la herida.

— ¿Tengo que decírtelo?

Levi dirigió sus ojos de la mano de ella a los ojos cafés y serios.

— ¿Me respondes con otra pregunta, cuatro ojos apestoso?

Hanji sonrió victoriosa.

—Lo es.

 **6**.

A lo lejos el animoso Armin se acercó corriendo ante ellos. Al llegar, tomó sus rodillas, tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire.

—Tarde, mococo. — se quejó Levi con molestia.

Armin se levantó para mirar a ambos. Puso un puño adyacente a su corazón.

—Lo siento. No he podido dormir nada anoche. — se excusó apenado.

Hanji lo miró curiosa, afirmando todo lo que había mencionado Jean el día anterior.

—No es excusa para llegar tarde. — Se adelantó a decir Hanji, antes que Levi dijera algo más duro. — Bueno, ¿puedo preguntarte algo, Armin?

Armin afirmó con la cabeza y fijó sus ojos celestes en ella con atención a lo que dijera. Pero de soslayo miró a Levi, que tenía sus ojos negros penetrantes e inquisitivos puestos en él.

— ¿Todo está correcto con tus compañeros?— le cuestionó como si le preguntara el clima.

Armin se extrañó por la repentina pregunta.

—Sí, no he notado nada mal. — respondió él, cambiando su expresión a una seria.

— ¿Hay nuevos cambios con el poder Titan?

Armin se colocó un dedo en los labios mirando a la nada. Luego de pocos segundos respondió negativamente.

— ¿Y a Eren le has notado algo?

Armin dio con el rumbo de las preguntas. La imagen de Eren golpeándolo le llegó como un flashback.

—No puedo decir porqué me he peleado con Eren.— respondió impresionado a Hanji, aunque ya se suponía que Armin adivinara a qué iba todo. Sonrió afable.

—Exacto, cariño, de eso hablo...Pero si no quieres decir nada...

—Nosotros hemos peleado en pocas oportunidades. Es normal qu—

No terminó de hablar al verse levantado bruscamente del suelo por su chaqueta.

— ¡No te estoy preguntando! ¡Te ordeno que me digas porqué mierda, peleabas con el otro mocoso!—le gritó a la cara el capitán.

— No...Nosotros...

Hanji se apresuró a parar todo ese show.

—Levi, es suficiente. No tiene obligación a decirnos.

Levi la miró de soslayo, antes de sarandear con más brusquedad al rubio.

—Estás jodidamente blanda con estos crios. — Dirigió su mirada al que tenía en sus manos y continuó exigiéndole— ¡Te estoy ordenando que abras la boca y hables! Te voy a sacar cada palabra a golpes. — lo amenazó con la misma tonalidad que había usado en el juzgado al golpear a Eren.

Armin cerró los ojos con fuerza. Levi levantó un puñete, y antes de encestarle uno en todo el rostro, Hanji lo detuvo.

—Basta, Levi ¡No tiene sentido!

Él la miró con rabia, y soltó al chico con brusquedad. Armin se aferró al pasto, como si su vida dependiera de eso, y tosió para llenar sus pulmones de aire.

—Si es un asunto que no implica a otros, puedes quedarte sin decir nada, Armin. —le dijo Hanji desde arriba, con expresión dura.

Armin, que ya no tosía, se quedó mirando el suelo ante las palabras de la líder. Afirmó en un jadeo.

— Si.

Hanji recuperó sus sonrisas y su emoción llegando a la locura.

— Bueno...Hoy quiero poner a prueba cuánto vapor puedes votar por tu cuerpo. ¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho! ¿Verdad, Levi?— preguntó muy animada a su lado, pero no encontró al aludido.

—Lo siento, no quería que pelearan...— se disculpó Armin al fin de pie.

—No ha sido tu culpa. — le tranquilizó mirando por los alrededores para divisar a Levi.— Anda extraño últimamente.

—Eren...— balbució

— ¿Si?

—Eren también lo está, y yo solo mencioné algo que lo ha molestado desde que decidieron elegirme a mí que a Erwin: la verdad.

—Lo entiendo completamente.

Armin miró las puntas de sus pies, tomó aire y lo botó con frustración. Y continuó contando.

—Yo también me he pasado, y él no ha dudado en golpearme...de pronto parecía que nunca pararía...Si no fuera por Mikasa, no pararía nunca.

Hanji lo miró empática, y sabía que no debió decir nada de lo que diría, porque aún no era seguro.

—Te cuento algo que te alegrará. — comenzó, y Armin levantó la mirada curioso a las palabras de la comandante.

Hanji esbozó una sonrisa y continuó ante la mirada atenta de Armin.

—Ya ha pasado tiempo, y me han llegado nuevas armas. Estas se ponen en las murallas, y matan solas a los titanes. He revisado la mayoría y son excelentes. A fines de mes voy a informarles sobre ellas a todos. ¿Entiendes qué significa eso?

—El mar. — pronunció en un susurro, emocionado. Su mirada se prendió, después de tanto tiempo de tenerla apagada.

— ¡Chico listo! —le guiñó un ojo. Luego agregó: Levi anda diciendo que es muy pronto, pero pienso lo contrario. Aunque no lo parezca, él se preocupa por ustedes.

"suena como mamá hablando de un papá gruñón", pensó Armin. Le divirtió la idea.

— ¿Y qué dices?

— ¡Me alegra mucho!— casi gritó emocionado

—Entonces ya está decidido

* * *

 **Excusas de autora, digo...Notas de autora**

La historia ha cambiado su rumbo, pero sigo tajante en que será corta n_n Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.

No estaba segura con el anterior rumbo, y por eso he cambiado un poquitín.

Gracias a mi querida Griss por ser mi beta :) Y a Anna, por ser mi luz como fickter


	3. CAPÍTULO III

**ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐ**

 ** _III_**

 **ஐஐஐஐஐஐஐ** **ஐ**

* * *

 **—**

 **—**

 **—**

* * *

 ** **ஐMar**** **ஐ**

* * *

 **—**

 **—**

 **—**

Las olas vienen y van trayendo todo tipo de recuerdos en lengua que conocen solo la arena y piedras, a las que acaricia las aguas. Recuerdos agrios, agridulces y finalmente dulces.

Memorias de hace siglos.

La brisa rozaba con afabilidad a los nuevos visitantes. Junto a las melodías naturales que se producen acoplándose con las del mar y algunas aves.

Absortos ellos, los sobrevivientes a masacres, exploran la nueva vista. Con cautela algunos, otros con imprudencia.

— ¡Espera, no entres!—gritó tarde Levi, cuando Hanji caminaba - _corría_ \- cada vez más lejos de él, introduciéndose más, en aquellas aguas mansas y claras. Levi a pesar de su preocupación se quedó paralizado.

El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad prefería matar cien titanes cambiantes que tocar esas "sucias" aguas —según él—.

Hanji reía como una desquiciada, divirtiéndose y atendiendo cada detalle de lo nuevo: el sabor, olor, color; lo que habitaba en ellas…

Levi, sin soportar un segundo más, apartó su mirada de Hanji y se encontró observando a los más jóvenes entre ellos: los del escuadrón 104. Los que quedaban de él.

Por un lado Sasha, Connie y Jean jugaban a quién soportaba más tiempo sin respirar bajo aquella agua salada; por otro, el grupo de Eren, Mikasa y Armin se encontraban distraídos e inmóviles contemplando el horizonte.

Levi soltó un bufido de aburrimiento.

—Oi, ya es suficiente— dijo a Hanji, cuando la divisó acercándose con algo en sus manos. Ella parecía estar investigando a un titán en esos momentos. Su faz era de una desquiciada, y cualquiera que la viera —y no fuera Levi o alguien que había tratado con su ser— se espantaría y correría como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Las mejillas arreboladas, cabellos escapando, rebeldes, de su coleta y las sonrisa lunática en su semblante aturdió un poco al impertérrito capitán.

— ¡Tiene sabor, Levi!, ¿puedes creer que me la he tomado?

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron incrédulos. ¡Cómo pudo descuidar a la última esperanza que tenía la legión de aquel modo! A tiempo, gracias a sus reflejos, agarró a Hanji antes que se golpeara al desfallecer. La estrella de mar, que tenía en sus manos la comandante, se quedó en el olvido. No pensaba tomarla.

—Quiero a...agua. — suplicó con los ojos entrecerrados a su compañero. Levi sin expresar en su rictus su preocupación y extrañeza ante la petición de Hanji, la colocó con cuidado en la arena para buscar la cantimplora.

—Bean, no babees encima mio. — ordenó Hanji entre balbuceos.

 _¿Estaba delirando?,_ se preguntó Levi.

Luego de hacer tomar a Hanji de la cantimplora, y dejándola durmiendo. Levi se alzó su voz de mando para ordenar a todos retirada. Como se imaginó de Connie y Sasha, reclamaron la injusticia. Los demás obedecieron de inmediato.

Levi colocó a Hanji junto a él en el equino. Debía llevarla de inmediato con un médico para atenderla.

—Capitán. — Eren se acercó con su caballo para preguntarle si era grave la situación con Hanji Zoe. Imaginando lo que preguntaría Eren, Levi se adelantó a la respuesta:

—Todo bien. — Le respondió con el tono que acostumbraba usar para sus subordinados.

Eren asintió y se alejó más tranquilo. Parecía que todo se encontraba en orden.

A mitad del camino, Hanji abrió los ojos desorientada. El olor penetrante de arena mojada la llenó nuevamente; pero junto a él se encontraba un aroma ya conocido y que a ella le fascinaba.

—Huele a Levi con arena—masculló en las espaldas del capitán.

—Deja de decir tonterías.

Hanji sin prestarle atención a la última frase dicha por Levi, le preguntó preocupada, levantando un poco su cara de la espalda de Levi:

— ¿Trajiste lo que tenía en manos?

Levi bufó en respuesta, preocupando al corazón científico de Hanji. Antes que dijera algo, Levi le señaló una bolsa colgada junto a la cantimplora.

—Traje la mierda esa que sostenían tus manos. No tengo idea cómo me lo puedas agradecer, pero te saldrá caro.

Hanji se sorprendió. No imaginó en la vida que Levi hiciera algo, que obviamente odiaba, por ella. Se quedó callada por la impresión. Siempre accedía a regañadientes porque Erwin se lo ordenaba...cuando no tenía más opción. Ahora era como si él la consintiera. Sintió calor y se separó un poco de él. Levi lo notó.

— ¿Quieres bajar?— preguntó de manera violenta en respuesta ante la acción de Hanji. Por alguna razón sintió molestia cuando lo preguntó. Hanji negó.

Levi se sintió observado por los demás.

(...)

Sin pedir permiso, como ya estaba acostumbrado, entró al aposento de la comandante.

Hanji se encontraba sentada en el escritorio, parecía como si lo hubiera estado esperando impaciente. No era la primera vez que ella esperaba a Levi; pero lo inusual fue el rictus en ella. El rostro de Hanji y sus gestos mostraban que algo la preocupaba o más bien le incomodaba.

Apenas Levi separó los labios para preguntarle qué demonios sucedía, Hanji habló:

—Tenemos que hablar.

Levi chasqueó la lengua

—Lo estás haciendo, cuatro ojos.

Hanji soltó un bufido de frustración. Definitivamente no era ella en todos sus cabales. Estaba irritada.

Se levantó haciendo ruido. Colocó ambas manos con brusquedad en el escritorio sosteniéndose.

—Tenemos que acabar con esto. — soltó con seguridad, con sus orbes fijas en las frías de Levi.

Al capitán le tomó por sorpresa. Su respuesta fue un chasquido de burla.

—Estás cansada, cuatro ojos.

—Lo estoy. — afirmó—. ¿Está bien tremenda muestra frente a los demás?

Levi calló en cuenta a lo que se refería. Lo había olvidado. Cuando cargó a Hanji en su mismo caballo no tomó en cuenta que los demás los estaban observando y que ahora tendrían sus conclusiones. Además que, fuera que estuvo recostada en su espalda, ellos no se comportaron como dos compañeros de equipo...Ellos se trataron como se trataban detrás de las puertas.

Se frotó ambas sienes y Hanji lo observaba.

—Ya lo saben. ¿Es eso lo que preocupa?— Le preguntó lo obvio—. ¿Y qué? Me importa una mierda.

Hanji rodó los ojos. Y sabía ella que bajo una palabra grosera de Levi se ocultaba una verdad. Una respuesta seria no tendría de parte de él en esos momentos. Y ella no es que fuera seria, pero lo vivido le había golpeado mucho: la pérdida de Erwin, Moblit, su escuadrón...tantas personas importantes y queridas. No era momento para tener una aventura con Levi. No era nada profesional.

Y de ello se había dado cuenta ese día.

—Yo quiero terminar esto. — Afirmó sin mirar las pupilas penetrantes de Levi—. No es nada profesional y no queremos que por _esto_ tengamos problemas mayores a que los niños se dieran cuenta que sus superiores cogen.

Levi soltó una carcajada de descolocó a la nueva comandante.

— ¿Ahora lo llamas así?

— ¿Eso no hacemos?— Le respondió con otra pregunta, molesta.

Levi se sintió irritado.

—Sí, tienes razón. Debemos terminar con esta mierda.

Hanji abrió la boca impresionada. No se esperó aquella respuesta. Además, Levi parecía estar muy molesto por alguna razón que ella no entendía. Antes de preguntarle, Levi salió de su vista tras la puerta.

—Creo que me pasé…

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

No voy a dar excusas del porqué de mi demora. Tengo esto escrito ya bastante tiempo.

Me sentido rara los últimos meses...

Primero que mi mente estaba en otro mundo por varias razones.

Escribía sí, pero me he sentido muy tímida para publicar. Ahora me he animado y lo hice...

Ahora, ya estoy con mis estudios de nuevo; pero no se preocupen, porque solo me falta publicar un capítulo más.

Haré una antología LeviHan, que así me siento más cómoda y ya no los decepciono...Y no me mandan reviews tan insistentes. Al principio se siente bonito, pero que me digan que detestan autoras como yo que no actualizan...mmm.

Pero a los demás n_n gracias por su paciencia. Los amo.


End file.
